Dark Intention's
by Chaos0283
Summary: When Claus Evanlistear was sent to find the research data that was conducted by Dr. Jessica Cameron, he had no idea that it would send him on a wild goose chase as he and his four squad mates search for the missing scientist. Plz R&R. Later, I dont own it


**Disclaimer/Claimer:**** I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is a product of Capcom incorporated and is own by them and/or their other affiliates. This entire fanfic is based off of a short movie I watched called Resident Evil 4-D. It's based off a theater/amusement ride from a themepark in Japan from the year 2000. None of the characters belong to me, nor does the plot. Hope you enjoy. Later.**

**A link to the movie:** .com/watch?v=50H5e1GFidU (Part 1)

.com/watch?v=yPahWzw6_FY&feature=related (Part 2)

Dark Intentions

By: Chaos0283

Umbrella Biohazardous Countermeasure Service (U.B.C.S.) soldier Claus Evanlistear looked out the window of the Humvee that him and his four squad mates were in as they made their way towards the small research facility. He and his men were searching for a woman known as Dr. Jessica Cameron, apparently they were suppose to locate her and find some data that Umbrella was looking for.

As they drove through the streets of the small town, he had a very creepy feeling about what exactly was going on. It wasn't like Umbrella to send him on a wild goose chase, for all the twenty years he had been working for them as commander of U.B.C.S. Beta Team, it was very confusing. Looking back outside the window, they were passing by a number of warehouses that were marked one through twelve. Coming to a stop just outside of warehouse 5-B, Claus got out on the drivers side slowly.

"The doctor's really hiding in this hellhole?" Asked Roberto Gonzales, a squad mate of Claus' who had been manning the machinegun that was mounted on the back.

Roger Simmon's climbed out of the right passenger door, holding a GPS locater in his hands. "We have obtained her signal from her ID card" He walked around to the front of the humvee as another squad mate got out. "Our objective is to confirm she is still alive".

"With all the food in the area" Claus commented as he stood beside Roger. "It's a good place to hole up".

Norman Miranda smirked as he pulled out his M4S90 shotgun. "Maybe a zombie got her ass and walked off with her card".

He yanked out his M1911 handgun and began to walk towards the front of the warehouse while the others assembled together, following right behind him. Coming to a stop, he turned around to look at his four soldiers. Although Ed, Norman and Roberto were actually members from his squad back in Texas, Roger was a soldier he wasn't familure with at all, someone that Umbrella had hired to come with them to analyze the data that they would be searching for.

"In any case" Edwardo Cartel said as he walked with them. "We'll see what we find."

Claus waved his left hand, signaling to Ed and Roberto to take point as they made their way towards the front door to the warehouse. Watching as him, Roger and Norman approached the door, Ed and Roberto yanked the doors open and scooped out the room as they began to perform a simple sweep and check. It was relatively empty.

"Fan out and search the building" He ordered as he held his handgun up close to him.

There was a clearing off to their left that looked like an over looking balcony, a great place to scope it out. There were rows upon rows of isles that held boxes stacked on top of each other. He moved into the area while Ed, Roberto and Norman continued to scope it out, leaving just him and Roger together.

-----------

"This place stinks" Roberto said in disgust.

Roberto Gonzales aimed around with his M16 as he checked the building. He had never been more scared in his life than he was now, something just didn't feel right about this place. As he continued searching his spot, he thought he heard a sound off to his right. Being brave, Roberto slowly began to make his way down the isle, heading over to a loading machine. Slowly, he began to walk towards it, there were three boxes of oranges stacked on it.

As he approached it, he realized a horrible sight awaited him on the otherside of the boxes. There was a man sitting in the drivers seat of the moving machine, his skin was decaying badly and it looked it it had been ripped off of his face.

_That's so sick..._

Suddenly, the boxes fell down and cockroaches began to crawl all over the man. Roberto slowly lowered his M16 as he looked around at the bugs as they flew away from the boxes. He walked around the boxes, a fowl smell permitted in the air, he walked towards the source of the smell. He reached out slowly towards a box of oranges that was open, he wasn't sure if it were a smart thing to do, but he did it any way. Suddenly, a tentacle shot straight out from underneath the box and impaled him through the stomach.

-----------

"ARRRGGHHH!!!!" Roberto screamed in agony.

Claus aimed his pistol in the direction of the scream as him and Roger ran straight towards the source of the noise. Up ahead, boxes of oranges were knocked over as Roberto began to scream in agony, as well as a swarm of cockroaches scurrying about the place. Tracing the source of the sound, Claus looked up ahead as he could finally see the monster that was assaulting his compatriot. He took aim with his pistol and began firing rounds into it, all the while wondering exactly where Ed and Norman were at.

"What the hell is that thing!?!" Asked a scared Roger.

The monster let its eely tonge roll out of it's mouth as it looked into the face of Roberto. Which wasn't that long considering it then tossed him to the side like a rag doll, his body crashing into a pile of boxes. Claus fired more rounds into it as it began to whip around it's eely tentacles that looked like it could pierce any mans body with much ease.

"Fall back!" Ed screamed as he loaded his M203E launcher" Take this, you freak!".

Ed fired a grenade at the monster, as if if were nothing at all, the monster was blown into olivion, raining pieces of flesh down upon the small boxes. Claus nodded and gave Ed an encouraging smile as he walked over to Roberto's dead body. He began to search him, taking the clips he had for the M1911, plus his badge. If there was one thing Claus would do, it was to take the badges of his deceased comrades beings that he wouldn't take their bodies along with them just yet, they'd have to get his body on the way out.

"What the hell was that thing!?" Norman asked as him and Ed walked over to where they stood at.

Roger sighed as he stood up, grabbing his GPS and looking at it. "The signal is moving" He began to walk around while looking at it. "The doctor is moving around".

Claus grunted as he looked at Roger. "We need to finish this mission quickly before we're all history. Norman, Ed. Let's go".

The four of them began to head back towards the humvee where originally five of them had arrived. Claus felt so terrible that one of his close friends had to die, but he was also thankful that it wasn't him. Looking up at the ceiling, he sighed as they started towards the humvee together.

"That was a close one" Claus said as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "I've never heard of or encountered a bitch of a monster like that before".

Roger sighed in annoyance as Claus shoved him. "That's irrelevant,do not digress from the mission for anything!"

Claus folded his arms across his chest. "Im not stupid; I know that you're some umbrella big shot. I've just lost one of my men, that put's me on edge!"

Suddenly, from outside of the warehouse, Claus could hear gunshots going off. As him, Norman and Roger came out, Claus saw Ed firing at a crow that had been trying to peck his eyes out. Claus rolled his eyes in annoyance as he allowed the african-american hot shot to have his fun.

"Eat this!" Ed screamed as he killed the crow.

Claus shook his head as he walked over to him. "Ed, we're moving out. Man the machinegun".

He walked over to the passenger side and got in shotgun while Norman got into the drivers seat, Ed mounting the gun and Roger taking the spot in the back.

"Ok, Sergeant, where we headed?"

"No idea. Just drive around this area, see what we can- SON OF A BITCH!" Claus screamed as they hit a zombie. It bounced onto the hood of the car, and slapped comically onto the window.

"FUCK!" Everyone yelled, and Roger drew his Beretta and fired through the glass, knocking the zombie off of the hood, and under the wheels.

"Private you fucktard!" Claus yelled. "You could've had glass in my eye!"

Roger looked at him scared. "Sorry Sergeant…I just…I got afraid."

Claus sighed. "That's ok…just…please, don't do it again."

"Yes Sarge." The Private stared at his feet. Claus placed his Carbine down by the seats, before pulling himself into the cupola, and re-cocking the ..

"Sarge! Large group of contacts! Dead ahead!" Claus spun the Five-Oh round to the front of the Humvee, and pointed it at the crowd.

"Bring it…" He whispered, before depressing the fire button.

Claus cut through another zombie with the , sending blood and other ichor flying across the bonnet and windshield of the Humvee.

"Bollocks!" Claus yelled as he continued firing.

They must've been doing at least sixty down this narrow street, and Claus had to admit it; the Russian Sergeant in the front was bloody good at driving. The vibrated in his hands as he pumped the massive rounds out, barely having time to take his thumbs off of the "trigger". He spat some plastic out of his mouth as they ploughed through a load of black plastic bin bags. The bullets tore through a licker that had decided to try and get in the way of them. The creature was almost totally shredded, and was reduced to little more than mush as the Humvee ran it over. Claus spat again.

"I'm out!" Claus screamed, and he grabbed his M4 from beneath him, and killed another Licker.

The Humvee screeched as the Russian sent it around a corner. One of the men handed Claus another box of .50 calibre ammunition, and he fed the first belt into the box, folding it in. Cocking it for the third time in an hour, he started firing again, cutting through the zombies. He didn't understand it. The Humvee was like catnip to these things, the streets were full of them.

He yelled, and the Russian made a hard right. They crashed through an alleyway, sending boxes and rubbish flying. The vehicle tore through a Hunter, sending its entrails all over the alley. The sides of the Humvee squealed as they scraped across the thin walls. When they did finally emerge back on the streets, the Black paint on the sides of the vehicle was practically no more. They looked up ahead, to see a US Army roadblock, consisting of around eight men, and several wooden barricades. They saw the vehicle, and dropped to one knee, before opening up on the vehicle.

"SHIT!" The Russian yelled as a bullet bounced off of the metal around the windshield. Claus felt something move by his leg, and saw that the Private in the front side had taken his M4, before leaning out of the window, and beginning to open fire. Claus followed suit, and the .50 cal spat out death, fire and destruction at the US soldiers.

_I don't want to kill you…_Claus thought to himself, _But you were the ones who never ID'd your target. _

He didn't managed to hit them, they were dug in far too well behind the sandbag walls, but as they got nearer, the Russian put his foot to the floor, and slammed the flimsy wooden fences. Splinters flew everywhere, and a dozen embedded themselves in Claus' left arm.

"FUCK! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" he screamed, taking his hands off of the Five-Oh to clutch at his arm. He pulled out his knife, and cut straight up the sleeve, to reveal the wounds. He frantically began cutting gently at his skin, digging out the miniscule wooden fragments.

"SOMEONE GET ON THAT FIFTY!" the Russian yelled.

The Private in the front patted Claus's knee. "S'mine!" He yelled.

Claus reluctantly pulled himself back inside the vehicle, and allowed the young soldier to take up the position. He recocked the fifty, before firing again.

"Son of a…ARGH!" Claus yelled as he tore the first splinter out, flinging it out of the window. Blood squirted from the wound, and he gritted his teeth as he prepared the knife to cut again.

Before he could, Norman yelled out to them. "We're here!".

Claus smirked as he jumped out of the passnger door. The four of them rushed over to where Roger was pointing at, only to find that there was a man hole right in the exact spot where their next destination was.

"Where does this lead?' Ed asked curiously.

Roger looked over at Claus. "This is where the signal is at it's strongest"

Claus sighed as he knelt down over the man hole and then looked over at Ed. "Ed, you stay here and secure the area"

Ed grinned as he hefted up his machinegun. "Finally. This little party was starting to get out of hand"

"We shouldn't be too long" Norman said as Roger and Claus started down into the sewers. "Watch your back!"

Claus, Roger and Norman started down the sewer tunnel slowly. He paused every now and then to look at Roger, who gave him an encouraging nod as the three of them walked with their guard up, there was no telling what would go on while the three of them were down here. If anythig were to happen to them that would only leave Ed to continue on with the mission.

He looked over at Roger as the GPS began to go wild.

"Halt!" Roger alerted to them. "The signal is no longer moving, she's here"

Claus looked over at Norman. "Can you breach this wall?"

Norman nodded as he began to go to work on preparing the block of C4 as he set it against the wall. Looking over at Claus, he gave him a thumbs up and then blew the wall to pieces, leaving them free to move in.

Walking in, Claus aimed around with his handgun while Norman moved in behind him, the light from his shot illuminating the surrounding room. The room was real small, a cot, desk with a computer and other what nots that he really didn't care for. As Roger walked in, Claus heard a grow coming from the corner, motioning for Norman to shine his light. Once he saw what was coming, Claus pulled the trigger on his pistol and blew away a dog that had mysteriously lunged at him, he was glad he had seen it sooner than before, one of them might be dead if he hadn't.

Claus walked up to the dog and gave it a firm kick in the stomach. "Looks like the bitch got chased down by this dog" He picked up a card from it's body and saw that it was indeed Dr. Jessica Cameron. He turned his attention to Roger who had walked up to Dr. Cameron's computer. "Where do we go now? We've got nothing else to track"

"Don't worry about it" Roger said as he began typing furiously on the keyboard. "Our mission is complete. We can evacuate immediately"

"Evacuate?" Claus asked as he looked at him confused. "What do you mean our mission is 'complete'?"

"The company simply requires the data" Roger said without even looking at him. "It's regarding the matter of genetic therapy that Dr. Cameron created to care for herself after she was infected with the new virus. This data is the result of her research in molecular regeneration"

"What the?..." Claus said as he looked at the ground, noticing that rats had begun to form around them.

Roger chuckled. "It would seem that the treatment was a failure. We believe that she didn't want us to see the terrible results that her research created. That must be why she evaded us".

"Don't you think the doctor would be more useful to us?" Claus asked, looking over at Roger.

"Don't you get it?" Roger asked as he turned around. "The monster you just blew to pieces IS Dr. Cameron, after she transformed"

Claus grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You son'va bitch! Do you take us for idiots?" He threw him to the ground, which happens to be right into the exposed stomach of the dog Claus had killed, splattering his face with blood. "Ed, im coming up. I trust all is well?"

"AAARRRGGHHHH!" Came a desperate scream from Ed's location.

Claus and Norman looked at each other, both wore a solem look as they began to run down the tunnel. Both of them could hear Ed screaming from up above, as well as firing off rounds from his machinegun. When they reached the end of the tunnel, Norman was the first to go up the shaft that would take them to the surface where Ed was. Claus silently waited for Norman to finish his ascending, spent bullet cases began falling down to the floor, Claus was about to say something to Norman when suddenly there was another scream as Norman was yanked up through the man hole, cutting off the upper part of his body, sending the lower half falling to the floor in front of him, blood spraying him in the face.

"Norman!!!".

Looking at the entrance to the ladder, Claus watched as something began to move down the shaft. He almost shitted himself when he saw what it was. It was the monster from earlier, the one that Ed had taken care of after it had killed Roberto. That was three of the team dead now, just leaving himself and Roger.

"Die!" Claus screamed as he began firing the last of his bullets into it.

As the monster began roaring at him, Claus turned around and began to spring down the tunnel. Claus knew it wouldn't be long before the thing was on top of him and he would be joining Ed, Norman and Roberto in heaven. When he reached the end of the tunnel, Claus saw a opening up ahead, as he came near it, he jumped through the hole and rolled to his feet as the shapeshifter's tentacles just did stop an inch from his face.

_Man that's close..._

Claus stumbled to his feet as he began to run towards a light that was shining right behind him. He splashed through the water as he reached the ladder and began to climb up. In the mean time, the shapeshifter had smashed it's way through the hole and was beginning to stalk towards him as he climbed up. When he reached the top, Claus pushed up the cover as he aimed his handgun around, there were zombies that had begun to form around the immediate area, he looked off to his left to see that the humvee was at least twelve yards away, no way could he make it in time.

As he registered what was happening, Claus saw a zombie approach him and moan loudly as it went to make it's move. He blew it's brains out as the slide locked into place. Having no more ammo for his gun, Claus tossed it and pulled out a .38 special. Another zombie approached him this time, but Claus had another idea, jamming the barrel of his handgun into the monster's mouth, he pulled the trigger and blew it's brains out.

When he went to pull the barrel out of it's mouth, Claus watched in suprise as tentacles sprouted from it's eyes. The tentacles ripped out of it's head as more tentacles began to sprout out of the ground around him. Claus jumped to the ground, water awashing over him as he tried to grab his fallen side arm, which was quickly detested as a tentacle smacked at his hand.

He quickly got to his feet as tentacles sprouted out of the ground where he had been just mere minutes ago. As Claus began to run for his life, a tentacle stabbed him in the back of his leg.

"Shit!" He screamed as he held his leg in pain, Claus was praying he wasn't infected with the virus.

As the shapeshifter loomed over him, moving in for the kill, Claus looked to his right to see that the humvee was coming right towards them. Claus rolled out of the way as the humvee smashed into the monster.

"Get in!" Roger called from the driver's seat.

Claus limped over to the mounted machinegun as he threw himself into the back of the humvee. He swung the machinegun around, knocking a zombie to the ground as it tried to climb into the back with him. He aimed at the monster, a full wave of momentum coming over him as he placed his finger over the trigger.

"I hope you understand, Ed" He muttered as he pulled the trigger and unleashed a volley of gunfire onto the mass of life as it was obliterated.

Once they were out of the small town, Claus looked over at Roger as he wiped some sweat from his face. Claus was completely exhausted from all the running he had done, plus the adrenaline rushing through him right now was enough to pulverize any normal person's body.

"Well, it look's like I owe you one" Claus said as he smiled. "Thank's for the help" He laid back, relaxing. "But I still don't understand how Ed got transformed into the same type of monster as the doctor"

Roger didn't even look at him. "The infection probably originated from a small animal. Cameron's gene had fused with the virus and regenerated within his body"

Claus looked over at him. "Regenerated themselves? What does that mean?"

"Yes, thanks to the doctors virus." Roger said mechanically. "She became practically immortal"

Claus noticed something was strange when suddenly a cockroach crawled out from the inside of Roger's jacket and began to make it's way towards his ear. He stopped short when he felt something sharp pressing into his back, something hard and sharp.

_Oh, hell--_

Before he could realize what was going on, the thing rammed itself into his back, piercing him--_impaling him--_and sending a massive wave of pain shooting through his body as the skin and organs ripped apart, widening the invasion. The soldier looked on in horror as the slimy_ thing _shot through his body and burst out of his chest--a long, thick tendril of grotesque proportions.

_Oh, shit!_

While more tentacles began to shoot through his body, Roger pulled his glasses off and tossed them to the floor. He began to speak in a voice that wasn't his own. "After I was reduced to a cloud of dust in the warehouse, I decided to observe you" Roger slowly began to turn and look at him, a second face had begun to form on the left side, with tentacles sprouting out. "As I did, I realized that the company had sent a team to appropriate my work, but you turned out to be the perfect Guinea Pigs." Roger/Cameron began to move towards the dying Claus. "I will continue to change, even though my looks are returning to normal. I will re-emerge, again and again. Umbrella will never get their hands on my research"

Tentacles shot out from the palm of shapeshifter's hand, impaling the left side of Claus' face. He screamed in agonizing pain as they began to go through him, blood rushing down his face as they went deeper, deeper and even deeper into him. Knowing he wouldn't survive this fight, Claus finaly gave himself to the beast as it ripped the front of his face off, Claus was no more.

**Author's Note:**** Well, that is Dark Intentions. I really loved the way this short movie went when I watched it on youtube and I was so intrigued by it that I decided to do a fanfic on it. However, I did leave one part out and that was where a cockroach was taken over by Cameron, then it transfered over to a rat, who then passed it on to the crow that Ed had killed at the beginning of the fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Plz R&R. Later!**


End file.
